A New Member to the Family
by cillanasky
Summary: What if a SW couple from after the NJO were to have a baby or another one? Third Story: Holo News
1. I'm your Grandfather

_**I Don't Own Star Wars.**_

**_These are a series of what will happen stories, if one of the character couples had a kid or another kid._**

**I'm your Grandfather (Jaina's the Mother, Jag's the Father)**

When Luke walked into the hangar bay that held the Falcon, he was affronted with the yelling and screaming of his brother-in-law, as he was working on his ship.

Luke had come down here after the person in question had stormed out of his daughter's home.

Han had just been told he was a grandfather, and he was taking it – badly.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier…

Han was just as happy as everyone else was when he saw Jaina, but got a shock when he saw a baby's crib in Jaina's home.

"Jaina, what's with the crib?" Han asked.

"Oh, silly me," Jaina said, as she picked up the wide awake infant from the cot "Mum, Dad, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara – I would like you to meet my son -"

Han didn't hear what Jaina named the Baby, for he had passed out.

* * *

Present time…

"Han?" Luke called out. "Han, are you -" Luke had to duck under the wrench that came flying at him, "- alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Han screamed back at him, "I haven't seen or heard from my daughter in a year, and when she comes back, I find she's had a kid with that Fel, out of wedlock and your asking me if I am alright!"

"It was a shock to us all, Han." Luke said calmly, "But your behaviour is not helping things Han. Jaina needs your help and support; she just had a baby after all."

Han stormed back into the Falcon and Luke rolled his eyes and followed Han up the ramp "Han, Jaina needs you, why are you acting this way?" he called into the ship.

As Luke walked into the living area of the ship he saw that Han had collapsed into a chair and finally broken down enough to talk.

"They grow so fast Luke," Han sobbed. "You will see it as your kid grows up to… One minute you are watching them play around being what children are, young and carefree, the next they're all grown up and having kids of their own…"

* * *

Later that day…

Jaina had a knock at her door, knowing it was father, she said "Come in."

Han walked into the room with an uncertain look on his face. "Ah, I'm sorry for earlier, it was just a shock that's all."

Jaina was sitting a chair with her baby boy in her arms. "I kind of had a feeling you were going react like that."

"So no hard feelings?"

"No, dad."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure," Jaina said, and passed her child to her Father.

Han looked down at his grandson "Hey There, little Fella," he said, "I'm your Grandfather."

**_A/N: Anyone who reads the EU books and checks out the official Star Wars site, should know about a Three Book Series called Dark Nest, that's coming out in July._**

**_What's that got to do with these stories? Not much Actually (I know a couple of plot points, but that's like RotS's give a little but tell them nothing, thing), but… Think about it._**

**_Next: Your going to have a Baby Sister._**


	2. I'm going to have a Little Sister

_**I don't own Star Wars.**_

**_Thank you to the people who reviewed, and to answer your question no I didn't name the baby. In these stories the babies won't have names, all you know about them is their sex, and who their parents are. I have my reasons for doing this:_**

**_1. These are short What If, story's, they have no connection with my other stories that I have written, or with each other._**

**_2. I could of have put these story's down as one shots but since they answer the same question, I decided to put them down together under one title._**

**_3. There is a new baby character set to appear in SW after the NJO._**

**I'm going to have a little sister (Mara's the Mother, Luke's the Father).**

In the public's eyes Ben Skywalker was a little Angel.

To Kyp Durron's however… he was a little nightmare.

It seemed to that Ben's mission in life, was to give Kyp a hard time, making it very clear, to Kyp anyway, that he was the grandson of Darth Vader.

However, the little tyke had out done himself this time.

* * *

Ben was innocently playing with his toys in the Skywalker home, when he heard his father ask his mother a question - "Mara, you wouldn't happen to know where Kyp is?"

"What's he done now Farmboy?" Mara growled.

"Nothing as far as I know," Luke replied "I just want to know why he didn't show up to the meeting today that's all."

"Well I don't know where he is." Mara said, "And anyway when are we going to tell Ben -"

"Tell me what!" Ben called out.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Cal Omas was looking froward to getting home after a long day at the office, but when he got to his cloak closet Cal was shocked to find its door melted shut, with a small hole melted in the middle of the door. "What the!"

"Cal is that you?" a voice from inside the closet asked.

"Master Durron, what are you doing in the there?" Cal asked.

"Ask Master Skywalker's son," Kyp replied "He was the one that shut me in here."

"How did he manage to shut you in there?"

"Kid's too quick for his own good." Kyp replied "And he took my Lightsaber, you wouldn't of have seen it in your travels would you?"

"No I'm sorry; I'll get you out of there Master Durron."

* * *

Luke and Mara had just told Ben the good news when Luke got a com call.

"Who was it?" Mara asked, after Luke finished the call.

"It was Cal," Luke answered her. "It appears that he found Kyp," Luke turned to Ben, "Locked in Cal's Closet."

* * *

Later…

* * *

Kyp was fuming at Master Skywalker's son.

"Ben don't you owe Kyp an apology?" Luke asked Ben.

"Sorry, Master Durron." Ben said to Kyp.

"Whatever kid," Kyp replied. "Just don't do something like that again." With that he started to walk away.

"Oh, Master Durron!" Ben called out.

Kyp stopped and turned, "What Now kid?"

"I'm going to have a little sister."

_**A/N: R&R**_


	3. Holo News

_**I don't own Star Wars.**_

**_It's been a while since I written one of these… And this one's set after Joiner King. Thanks for reviews, I like hearing from you._**

**Holo News** (Tenel Ka's the mother, Jacen's the Father)

_One Year after 'that scene' in Joiner King…_

It was just one of those days, to Han Solo, where your kids had flown the coop and your wife was busy with her 'Jedi Business.'

Just one of those days where you have nothing better to, so you just sit in front of the Holo and flip though channels.

Han had been doing this for about an hour before he hit a gossip news channel, he was about to flip to another channel, for he hated gossip shows, when the news reporter said:

_Over the past three months many reports have been flooding in that the Queen Mother of Hapes, Tenel Ka, has given birth to a child._

_Today the report's where confirmed by the Queen Mother's Father, Prince Isolder, in an official statement to Hapan press:_

"_Yes the rumours are true." Isolder was saying, "Three Months ago my daughter, Queen Mother Tenel Ka gave birth to a baby girl."_

_Well I be_, Han thought. _I wonder if Luke or Jacen have heard about this?_

-

Luke and Jacen were having a lightsaber duel while Ben watched on from the side lines.

Luke was losing to Jacen when Han walking and with absolutely no tact asked loudly "Have you heard a rumour, that say's Tenel Ka has a kid?"

Jacen dropped his lightsaber so suddenly that Luke had to arrest his swing before he took Jacen's head off. "No Han, I haven't." Luke said, after he had shut down his weapon. "Neither has Jacen is seems."

"Where did you hear this, dad?" Jacen asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"On a gossip vid," Han said. "It said that her kid was about three months old."

"Three months!" Jacen said loudly.

"Jacen is there something -" Luke started.

"No! There's nothing wrong!" Jacen said a little _too_ quickly. "Now if you excuse me." Jacen picked his lightsaber and left the room.

"What's with him?" Ben asked.

"Search me kid." Han said.

Luke was looking in the direction that Jacen went, when he said, "Er Han, when was the last time Jacen saw Tenel Ka?"

"Um… about year ago I think… About the time… when… he…" Han suddenly put two and two together. "Jacen Solo!" Han yelled, as he went for the door. "Get you sorry backside back here now!"

_**A/N: R&R**_


End file.
